trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowStuck *updated
warning this is the second and hopefully FINAL update on everything. Info on the session 47 more school days till it launches wish me luck... I really need to hurry up. Teams In shadowStuck when all of the humans join the game they deside to do the oldest know battle they could think of the girls are versus the boys. Of course this doesn't really last long as they ban together in order to fix the glitch. They were on seperate teams until after they meet the trolls and Raelin goes badshit crazy. so ya continue. The trolls did not do two teams but instead three seperate ones based on the core relationships between the leader and last player in th group. Due to the constant quadrant problems all caused by Fevena they stopped/ended the teams and just made one big team. They met up with the humans and may or may not have brought the humans session to become a doomed session by awakening Pan. Humans (Beta) ''Girls Cassidy Newtberg- She is a normal 14 year old girl from tennessee! Well she's not really normal anymore as she is a fangirl. Yep she spends her spare time reading, writing, fangirling, playing video games, pestering, and Texting her friends. She is a nice person who spends her time watching her many interests. She is a tall girl with long copper red-hair. She is the server for Raelin. Raelin Muir- Raelin is Raelin. She is a nice girl with weird interests. She is 15 and lives in Florida with her Cat Freka. She likes to watch crappy T.V shows and Documentaries. She spends her time reading, writing, texting, adventuring, listening to music, Drawing, walking, and pestering people. She is actualy a nice person with a bad habit of cussing and getting frustrated quickly. Her best friend is Zandra, she spends most of her time keeping Zandra from hurting Warlow. She is a girl who is always in a hoodie and is a medium height girl with shoulder length strawberry blond hair. She is the server for Zandra. Zandra Clark- Zandra go Fangirl. She will go do that, Zandra is a Otaku girl. She is 16 and from South Carolina. She spends her time Texting, typing, writing, reading, listening to music, and Hanging out with her best friend Raelin. She's a very happy-go-lucky girl who angers faster than her most of her friends. She is a short girl with short black hair. She is the Server for Becki. Becki Shetland- Becki is a human Damara... Just kidding.Becki's 15 and lives in Washington state. She spends her time drawing, reading failfiction, texting, pestering, writing, trolling, and generally disturbing her friends. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and enjoys even more to make pervy jokes whenever possible.She's a nice girl and likes to dye her hair different colors. She is a short girl with purple hair. She's the server for Tala Tala Creed- Be the Mother! Haha no. Tala is a 16 year old girl from Germany who enjoys to help her friends out whenever possible and she likes to fight. She spends her time on pesterchum and writing really awesome stories. Unlike her friends she isn't quick to anger but her bite is about a thousand times worse than her bite if you anger her. Before she was introduced she's called wolfy by Raelin. she is a medium height girl with short wavy platinum hair. Tala is the server for Cassidy. Boys'' Cole Wyman- Cole is Cole. Cole is a nice boy who is 16 and lives in Ireland. He enjoys to stalk his 'fans', reading scary stories, texting, pestering, fighting his friends, playing videogames, and talking. He is a good person who is stubborn and hates it when Raelin tackles him, though he does like to help her out whenever he can. He is a tall boy with light blond hair. He is the server for Brian. Tyler Kreeper- Be the son of the knight of Fuckass!(Hahaha oh my god yes!)He is a happy boy who loves to troll others. He is a 14 year old who lived in Massachusetts with his dog Teddy. He has an older sister named Raelin who lives in Florida. Tyler is a dorky gamer boy with a good heart with a prankster mind.He spends his time playing videogames, defeating his sister in chess, reading, pestering, defeating, writing, and trolling the interwebs. He does care about his sister and friends enough to force them to hop sessions when he would be killed as a result, though he is the first to reach godtier. He is a short boy with brown hair and some wicked glasses. He is the Server Player for Warlow. Warlow Hashman- Be the Drama king. Warlow is a gossip king and a nice guy. He is 15 and lives in New York with his sister. He spends his time drawing, playing video games, listening to Gossip, reading mangas, creating manga, anime, pestering his friends, and making music for his friends. He cares about his friends enough to try to help them but come on Zandra is a total buzzkill. But anyways Warlow enjoys having a good time with his friends. He is a medium height boy with black hair. He is the server player for Wolfe, Wolfe finds him annoying. Wolfe Meadows- Wolfe is a hunter! Wolf is a 16 year old boy from Colorado. He spends his time playing video games, playing guitar, talking to his friends, Hunting, Running, Wolves, paint ball, First person shooters, roleplaying games, guns, fighting, and playing on the interwebs. He is a very hyper, nice guy who cares about his friends and would gladly die protecting them. He however hates people who try to start up any problems with others as it is just annoying and could possibly cause psychological damage to others. He is a tall guy with an army buzz cut sandy hair. He is the server for Matt. Matt Peters- Matt is a 16 year old. He spends his time talking to his friends, reading, playing DnD, texting, writing singing, playing music, playing guitar, Making headcannons, Being Philosophical, Making pervy jokes, hanging out with his friends, helping out his group, and teaching others. He's a very nice guy who spends his time being awesome. Though some might not like him he doesn't care, cause fuck everything lets get high! Anyways Matt was one of the last humans to reach godtier, supprisingly he is a rage player. He is yet another tall boy with fluffy blond hair. He is the server for Cole. Trolls (Beta) Rennon Ferris- A burgundy blood, but this doesn't affect him as much since he's not a Hemospectrum loyalist. He spends his free time rapping some sick rhymes but the others think that he is a horrible Rapper, but he does not appear to really care much. Another thing that he likes to do is playing with his awesome knife, he also enjoys to keep himself trained with his strifekind weapon when he has the time. His ScreenName is ferrumResolution,he normally fuck!ng types l!ke th!s al+t. Teurix Davasi- a simple brown blooded troll. Well he's not really simple after all. he does have many various interests, many of these interests involving music. he listens to a lot of metal bands, even the not as heavily known ones like 'Troll Iron Claw' and/or 'Troll Warlord'.While he is not headbanging it out while listening to his music he likes to make shitty raps with his moirails Rennon. even he knowns that most of them suck. His ScreenName is metallicaSepultura. He normally xypes like xhis. Veiara Axelis- a Violent troll of the Ochre blood caste. Though it is true that highbloods tend to be more violent than lowerblooded trolls but she is some kind of exception to this by being more violent than her highblood friends, this is what brought her to be generally disliked by most of her friends due to the fear of being axed. they all think that she is way to violent and that she tends to screw a lot of things up, every time which isn't good as she is now auspiticing a relationship and royaling screwing things up for the ashen quadrant quadrants is not a good thing.Even if it is one of the more difficult quadrants. her ScreenName is WarriorArcane. And She Types alOT like This. Sirinx Saturn- she is a limeblood. She could literally get culled for this but she's not really that concerned about that for now she needs to keep her team from hurting each other like they did to her precious 'son' Eaglei. In reality he's not her son but she likes to care for him since he had that accident. While she is not doing anything she enjoys to go to Linxia's hive and have a good time listening to her music and because she is like the best moirail ever! Her ScreenName is PsychoticListener and she generally Types lYke thYs bec4use she c4n. Linxia Purris- as her fellow friends say she is the kind of hot headed hunter chick who always finds the occasion to go out hunting, and will drag you along with her. also having a linx-lusus only increase her need to go hunting. When she is not hunting she spends her time playing videogames and listen to the awesome mellow music, these types of music relaxs her so much, at least more than that fucking annoying rap music. Also as a amazing hunter she likes to try to live for herself, instead of being super lazy and doing nothing like some people she knows. That girl just hates the very thought of being slothful it appears. Her ScreenName is linxDharma. She generally £ikes to type £ike a boss isn't it just grrrrrreat? Cerpia Caelum- she is a jade blood. Her mission is to take care of the mother grub when the time of fertilization comes, but for now she is going to fuck around with the quadrants because taking care of the mother grub is fucking to much work for a chill troll like her. She likes to help her friends with her quadrants advice because if she doesn't then they could get culled and no one wants that. While she is not doing anything she enjoys a relaxing bath with a bunch of flower scents to calm down her stressful days,She also adores flowers she could just smell them ALL day! Her ScreenName is QuadrantsMaster.She enjoys to type a lot like this cause fuck ewery thing! Gailex Crucis- he is a cerulean blooded troll with a rather obsessive interest in Metal Music, well... not only METAL but everykind of heavy music. He lystens to it everytime and some people tend to hate him for this as he puts it they are just jealous of his music as theirs sucks. He loves to play his guitar whenever he can even when it's totally unnessasary. He really hates it when people say his music is bullshit, he also absolutely hates the Hemospectrum, luckly he's a blueblood but still the poor lowbloods are treated horribly.He hates the caste system! His ScreenName is RockerHeadbang.Also types l:ke th:s be+ause he's a boss. Eaglei Aquila- and He is a blue blood douchebag, well at least people think that but in reality he is a very humble troll, but some people don't understand this and this brought to some unfortunate events that he would prefer to forget, or at least try to forget. While he is not doing anything he enjoys to sit around and remember his old flarp sessions with his squad the Blue Eagles. He was so awesome back then but after his accident he had to leave on the request of his then Moirail Sirinx Saturn. Another thing he enjoys to do is listening to people, like his nice chat-mates. He could just listen to them talk for hours. His ScreenName is NeurologicalDamage. He enjoys to =!= TypE lIke tHiS =!= Fevena Zaturo- she is a very wealthy highblood of the absolute highest land-dwelling blood color alive, but this is not her first/main priority in life. Her first priority is to fill as many quadrants as trollianly possible in the shortest time possible. She has a sort of gift with quadrants, understanding and flirting with others. even though they don't want her most of the time. The main problem is that her lowblood matesprit really doesn't appreciate her wants for quadrants and also it's pretty hard when there's another quadrant hog she has to deal with at least she's in your kismesis quadrant. Hopefully it doesn't end like the last one did. Her ScreenName is JovialFanciness. She normally likes to type like dis a lot. Triton Staris- He is a a royal sea-dweller of almost the richest of troll blood if only that horrible bitch fushia blood didn't exist. He doesn't hate her but he thinks that she despices him, maybe because he is a peacefull troll who hates violence, meditation, relaxing, and to read books all day. He is afraid of her for what she might do when she's empress. He loves to feel more cultured than most of the other 'ignorant and more barbaric' trolls he knows. His ScreenName is AquaticLibrarian,he n<>rmelly types like this el<>t! Aquari Regalx- she is the queen of the great alternian empire, or at least she enjoys to think like that since she has a long way to go until she is old enough to lead. Also being the queen is not as easy as it might seems. She wants to stay heiress for as long as possibly due to the hatred that comes with the job. if it wasn't for many problems such as her friends thinking that she is a total bitch just because sometimes she treats them like bullshit, when she really only wants to protect them from their troublesome attitudes honestly how do they get into so many fights? In reality she is a very kind girl or that's what she likes to think. While she is not doing anything she likes to go on land and explore the land dwellers territory. You know how it feels to be stuck in your respriteblock alone, she had a good seadweller friend in the past but he doesn't like her anymore after she supposedly treated him like shit. Well she had to since he's so weak and has such a pompous temper, He could trust the wrong people and get himself hurt or anger the wrong people! She feels bad for treating him like this and has tried to apologize but he doesn't care. he never did. Her ScreenName is SpiritedHeiress, and she normally TypeS LikE ThiS. Quadrants??? Non-pailing Materstice- (This is not canon in homestuck.) This quadrant is normally given to lusi and there grubs, but it can be used amongst trolls though rarely. The only reason this even exists is because I was talking to a friend and then we wanted to give a quadrant for the Lusi and the trolls. A large case for this in homestuck would have been with the Dolorosa and The Signless/Sufferer, in Shadowstuck it is seen between Sirinx Saturn and Eaglei Aquila. In real life Psycholamps and Wolfy. The sign for it is not known yet. Moirallegiance- This quadrant is the same as best friends, normally between two trolls. I personally my favorite quadrant, as I normally call my friend Zi-chan my moirall. In homestuck Equius (stop givin' the damn troll so much hate he's my patron troll after all) and Nepeta are the prime examples of this quadrant. In ShadowStuck Linxia and Sirinx are another good example for moiralls. Though there can be Moirallwhoreships I believe they only exist in Shadowstuck as a joke. Not really sure if they pail or not but... Auspistice- This is a relationship between three trolls. This is due when either Matesprites, Moiralls, or Kissmesis would end up killing both or one of the trolls, a third troll comes in and tries to remediate the two. I for some reason placed in situations like this with my own friends. In homestuck Kanaya, Eridan, and Vriska is a okay example of this quadrant or Kanaya with everyone is even better. In ShadowStuck Veiara, Gailex, and Norvei though this quadrant is rather shaky and has ended on several occasions. In real life aparently Psycholamps, Latveria-chan, and D... I hate my life. Pailing Matespriteship- This quadrant as we should all know by now is the red or flushed quadrant. I personally find this quadrant boring unlike Moirallegiances or Auspisticism. In homestuck Mom and Dad are a prime example of this quadrant, in shadowstuck Fevena and Rennon are horrible examples of this quadrant but still in this quadrant together, somehow. Kismesistude- This is when two people either really hate each other or are bitter rivals. This is a okay ship but hate dates must really suck. In homestuck Jack and the queen are good examples. While in Shadowstuck Linxia and Fevena are the main kissmesis's after Eaglei's accident, Made during his accident thanks to Sirinx freaking out and letting Linxia go after Fevena. Double reacharound Quadrants They exist in shadowstuck on a even more Complicated level than in HomeStuck (sort of). Going in every quadrant and causing several Ships to exist. Category:ShadowStuck Category:Updated Category:Humans Category:Trolls Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Indigo Blood Category:Yellow Blood Category:Robot Category:Female Category:Male Category:KILL ME Category:Redo